scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Bob Movie: Bob Out of Water
Cast: * SpongeBob SquarePants - Bob the Builder * Patrick Star - Manny Garcia (Handy Manny) * Squidward Tentacles - Postman Pat * Mr. Krabs - Big Chris (Roary the Racing Car) * Sandy Cheeks - Wendy (Bob the Builder) * Plankton - Hades (Hercules) * Gary The Snail - Pilchard (Bob the Builder) * Mrs. Puff - Princess Ivy (Sofia the First) * Pearl Krabs - Kimi Finster (All Grown Up) * Karen - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Burger Beard - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) * The Seagulls - Kako (Oobi) Pablo, Tyrone (The Backyardigans) Milli, Geo and Bot (Team Umizoomi) * Invincibubble - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Mr. Super Awesomeness - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * Sour Note - Donald Duck (Mickey Mouse) * Sir Pinch-A-Lot - Captain Feathersword (The Wiggles) * The Rodent - Lynn Loud Jr. (The Loud House) * Plank-Ton - Drago (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Bubbles The Dolphin - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) Movie Used: * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) Clips Used: * Bob the Builder (1998) * Bob the Builder (2015) * Handy Manny (2006) * Postman Pat (1981) * Postman Pat: The Movie (2014) * Roary the Racing Car (2007) * Hercules (1997) * Hercules: The Series (1998) * Hercules 2: Zero to Hero (1999) * Sofia the First (2013) * All Grown Up (2003) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek the Third (2007) * Oobi (2004) * The Backyardigans (2004) * Team Umizoomi (2010) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs (2009) * Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3: Eroupe's Most Wanted (2012) * Saludos Amigos (1942) * The Three Caballeros (1944) * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006) * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) * The Wiggles (1993) * The Wiggles Movie (1997) * The Wiggles Wiggly Safari (2002) * The Wiggles Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) * The Wiggles Sailing Around The World (2005) * The Loud House (2016) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Space Jam (1996) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) Voices: Scenes: Quotes: Gallery: Bob the Builder.jpeg|Bob the Builder as SpongeBob SquarePants Manny Garcia.png|Manny Garcia as Patrick Star Postman Pat.jpg|Postman Pat as Squidward Tentacles Big Chris 2.png|Big Chris as Mr. Krabs Wnedy.jpeg|Wendy as Sandy Cheeks Hades.png|Hades as Plankton Pilchard the Cat.jpg|Pilchard as Gary the Snail Princess Ivy.png|Princess Ivy as Mrs. Puff Pre-Teen Kimi Finster.png|Kimi Finster as Pearl Krabs Maleficent.png|Maleficent as Karen Prince Charming.jpg|Prince Charming as Burger Beard Kako.png|Kako, Pablo.png|Pablo, Tyrone.jpeg|Tyrone, Milli.png|Milli, Geo.png|Geo Bot.png|and Bot as The Seagulls Flint Lockwood in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Flint Lockwood as Invincibubble Alex the lion 4.png|Alex the Lion as Mr. Super Awesomeness Donald Duck.jpg|Donald Duck as Sour Note Captain Feathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword as Sir Pinch-A-Lot Lynn Loud.png|Lynn Loud Jr. as The Rodent Drago bludvist.jpg|Dragon Bludvist as Plank-Ton Bugs Bunny.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Bubbles the Dolphin Category:The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Movie Spoofs Category:The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Movie Spoofs Category:The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water Spoofs Category:Disney and BBC